Barney (Barney and Friends)
'''Barney '''is a Purple Dinosaurs from Barney and Friends. Bio *Friends: Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Matt (best friend), Michael, Richelle *Apperance: A Big Purple T-Rex with a green spot on his chest and yellow toes. Counterparts (Barney Version) (Heroes Version) (Boy Version) *Thomas, Edward, Henry or BoCo (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series) *Ten Cents, Warrior, Fire Tug or Hercules (TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse) *Theodore, George, Truro, Inverness, or Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *RS Mr. Conductor or Barton Winslow (Shining Time Station) *Wario, Toad, Waluigi or Bowser (Super Wario Bros.) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog or Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mario, Donkey Kong, Luigi or Diddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Ruff Ruffman (Fetch With Ruff Ruffman) *Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jin Kazama or Ganryu (Tekken) *Pikachu, Sudowoodo or Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Colonel Robert E. Hogan (Hogan's Heroes) *Kirby, Tuff, Knuckle Joe or Rick the Hamster (Kirby) *Casey Jr., Toots, Alfred or Montana (Casey Jr. the Circus Train & Friends) *Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Winnie The Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Yogi Bear (Jellystone Park) *Timmy Turner or Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Sawtooth (Wacky Races) *Jerry Moues (Tom and Jerry) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Rayman (Rayman) *Shaggy Rogers or Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) *Homer Simpson or Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, or Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Matt (Cyberchase) *Simon or Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Danny Tanner (Full House) *Carmen Sandiego (Carmen Sandiego) *Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog, both are Big) *Mike or Greg (Brady Bunch) *Shrek, Pinnochio or Donkey (Shrek) *Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon; both are Purple) *Fix-it Felix Jr. or Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) *Big Bird (Sesame Street; both are Big) *Tinky Winky (Teletubbies; both are Purple) *Troy or Jake (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Pauly Falzoni or Alan Ford Jones (Fat Pizza) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Tails' Adventure) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Ms. Frizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Wilson, Dunber, or Harrison (Chuggington) *Martin Kratt (Wild Kratts) *Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters) *Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) *Paul (BeatleToons) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X) *Mega Man or Doctor Light (Mega Man) *Terriermon (Digimon Tamers) *Kyo (The King of Fighters) *Michael or Angry Grandpa (Angry Grandpa) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) Counterparts (Villains Version) *Diesel, Diesel 10, (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Zorran, Johnny Cuba, or Smelter, (TUGS, fan made) *Hacker (Cyberchase) *Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Manager (Angry Grandpa) Counterparts (Sunny Side Show Version) *Gordon (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series) *Big Mac/Big Stack (TUGS/Salty Lighthouse) *George (Theodore Tugboat) *Billy Twofeathers (Shining Time Station) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) *Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Dr. Robotnik (Wreck-it Ralph) *Aussie Pub Guy or Murray the Cop (Fat Pizza) *Zangief (Street Fighter) Counterparts (The Jihad To Destroy Barney/Day of the Barney Version) *Diesel 10, Diesel 12, Alfred the Loaned B12, or Steam Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Smelter, Smelter X or Dark Tug (TUGS) *(Zeed)Milleniumon (Digimon) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Galactus (Marvel) *IMustDestroyAll (Angry Grandpa) *Orochi (The King Of Fighters) *Darkseid (DC) *Hacker (Cyberchase) *Lord Dregg (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) *Ancient Ogre or Devil Kazuya (Tekken) *Cyclopsis (Power Rangers) *Evil The Cat (Earthworm Jim) *President Snow (The Hunger Games) *Russ Cargill (The Simpsons) Parodies *Barney/Alvin and The Chimpmunks *Barney/Winne the Pooh *Barney/The Berenstain Bears *Barney/The Backyardigans *Barney/Monsters, Inc. *Barney/Dora the Explorer *Barney/Finding Nemo *Barney/Garfield *Barney/TUGS *Barney/Hercules *Barney/Bear in the Big Blue House *Barney/Kipper the Dog *Barney/Sesame Street *Barney/Little Bill *Barney/Zomboomafoo *Barney/Veggietales *Barney/Pinocchio *Barney/Caillou *Barney/Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Barney/Mario *Barney/A Bug's Life *Barney/The Wiggles *Barney/Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Barney/Rugrats *Barney/Teletubbies *Barney/Blue's Clues *Barney/Dragon Tales *Barney/Arthur *Barney/Thomas *Barney/Bob The Builder *Barney/Rolie Polie Olie *Barney/Muppets *Barney/Beavis and Butt-Head *Barney/Angry Grandpa *Barney/Tekken *Barney/WALL-E *Barney/Ratatouille *Barney/Lady and the Tramp *Barney/The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling *Barney/Regular Show *Barney/Anastasia *Barney/Pajanimals *Barney/Clifford the Big Red Dog *Barney/Mickey Mouse Gallery Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies